evolutionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Highbreed
Homeworld: Augstaka Species: Highbreed Abilities: Super Strength, Super Duribility The Highbreed are a powerful, intelligent alien species who were the main antagonists in the first two season of Ben 10: Alien Force. They are key characters, as it was them who kidnap Max Tennyson and caused Ben to put back the Omnitrix, resulting in his return as Ben 10. editDescription They are a race of aliens that are racist to the extent they believe that their DNA is the purest of all alien species and seek to cleanse the galaxy of "lower life forms". They've traveled to Earth to exterminate humankind. They also lead the DNAliens and made an alliance with the Forever Knights. They also believe they are the first species ever to come into existence, but it might not be true. Reinrassic III with Ben(Big Chill) in Ben 10 Alien Force: "Alone Together" In "War of the Worlds", it was ascertained that the Highbreed's idea of racial purity lead to inbreeding, a loss of resistance to disease and finally sterility. The Highbreed were dying out but didn't wish to do so alone. So, Ben used the Omnitrix to reconstruct the DNA of all Highbreeds with the DNA of the aliens in the Omnitrix, still unable to believe that their DNA is not "pure" anymore. The Highbreed Supreme decided to until Reinrassic III appears and convinces them that Ben helped them live again. The council then elects Reinrassic III as the new Highbreed Supreme. Afterwards, he declares that the war is over. Although they are known as Highbreed, they are actually called Atasians, and are from the regal planet Augstaka. It was also revealed in "War of the Worlds", that the high breed DNA is encripted in the omnitrix, hinting that Ben could transform into a Highbreed if he were to unlock the master control again. He could also be the only "pure" Highbreed left. Now all Highbreed in the galaxy are fused with random DNA from the Omnitrix's databse. In "Dont Fear The Repo", A Highbreed was revealed to be working for the High Court on Coda Coda In "If all Else Fails", a hibernating Highbreed Officer is awakened by an earthquake. Believing his race had lost the war, he activates a Highbreed back-up plan which activates seeds previously implanted into unknowing humans, including Max Tennyson. These infected humans gather together to form a giant Highbreed Reinrassic III Tree Monster (a plant-monster that resembles a Highbreed) to destory the humans. Unable to stop this bio-weapon on their own, Ben plans to enlist the help of Highbreed Supreme Reinrassic III to put stop to the rogue Highbreed's plan. The army attempts to prevent the monster from destorying a nearby Nuclear Power Plant, but the rogue Highbreed Officer stands in their way. Ben appears riding Ship with Reiny onboard. The Highbreed questions Reiny about his impurity, Reiny opens his right hand revealing the Imperial Seal. Reconizing Reiny as the Highbreed Supreme, the officer reveals that once activated the fail safe cannot be stop. Reiny explains that they had implanted post-hypnotic seeds inside of a dozen or so humans who had been their prisoners. The Failsafe needs a large power source and upon absorbing the energy it needs it will explode & the resulting fallout would destroy the planet in minutes. Ben, Kevin, & Gwen enter the monster and fight their way to the its brain freeing the infected humans along the way. They discover that Grandpa Max is being used as it brain. Using Swampfire, Ben frees Max causing the monster to stop moving. The Highbreed officer appears and takes control of it to prevent it from crashing the powerplant with its weight. Ben, Gwen, Kevin & Max escape unharmed but are saddened by the Highbreed Officer's sacrifice. Reiny states he was a soldier doing his duty, and that their is no higher honor for a Highbreed. Gwen asks Reiny if their are any other Highbreed doomsday weapons still on Earth, he states their are none, but states he will check the records (revealing the possibility their are weapons & plans he even he doesn't know about). This may mean that there are still Highbreed weapons, technology, & plans still hidden on Earth. editPowers and abilites Hightbreeds have incredible physical prowess, being taller, stronger and more durable than most other intelligent species. One of them was able to easily handle and beat up Humongousaur in a hand-to-hand fight, and another was shown to be able to injure Swampfire. They drink water using two tentacle-like appendices hidden among their abdomen. They do this by sticking them in the ground and finding hidden underground water. They have retractable wings and can use it to glide/fly, though only one of them showed this ability Reinrassic has the ability to fire his fingers tips as dart-like projectiles and quickly be able regenerate them. Since he was the only Hightbreed seen using this power, it's unknown if he was using a weapon or that if this is a Highbreed ability. They are shown to be quite intelligent. editWeakness Due to their planet being cold, they have difficulties to survive and operates in warm climates, who cause them to quickly dehydrate if they do not find water;